Historia SpamanoUkSpa
by KanraKirklandCarriedo
Summary: Es una pequeña historia la cual narra Lovino


**_esta es una pequeña historia escrita por una amiga~  
espero les guste~_**

**_hetalia no me pertenece~_**

* * *

Lovino, fue criado por Antonio desde su niñez, tomandole mucho aprecio a este y admiración aunque por su actitud tsundere le cuesta admitirlo.

Cuando era pequeño fue herido muchas veces por las personas a las que quería, siendo ignorado por su abuelo, menospreciado por los demás paises que preferían a su hermano pequeño que hasta el mismísimo España trato de cambiarlo. Tras darse cuenta de que realmente estaba solo y que no tenía ninguna habilidad como su hermano y que seguramente todos simplemente lo perseguían por el legado de su abuelo decidió rendirse. Desde ese momento adoptó su actual actitud, tratando e insultando a todo el mundo que se le acercase para que se alejaran de él y no pudieran dañarlo de nuevo. Aunque la soledad le carcomía por dentro simplemente se decía a si mismo que era mejor eso a abrirle el corazón a una persona y que esta lo apuñalara cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

A pesar de esta actitud al ser criado por Antonio, aunque fuera contra la voluntad de Lovi, se empezó a crear un profundo lazo de aprecio y amor hacia el español que siempre lo saludaba con una sonrisa en la cara y a pesar de los constantes insultos y golpes siempre lo acompañaba y le demostraba su cariño.

Así fue como poco a poco se fue enamorando de este.

Su relación con Feliciano no es muy distinta a la que tiene con Antonio, aunque demuestre que le guarda rencor y odio en realidad lo único que siente por él es admiración y el típico e irrompible lazo del amor de un hermano mayor. Lo que más desea en el mundo Lovino es ser reconocido por su hermano y España. El fuerte lazo con su hermano tambien explica su odio hacia el "macho-patatas" el cual le recuerda a Sacro Imperio, aquel chico que desapareciendo de la nada hizo llorar y sufrir a su hermano por muchos siglos... y sabe que en el fondo Feliciano aún sigue sufriendo su perdida.

Con el pasar de los años Lovino se fue alejando cada vez más de Feliciano por sus lideres y su constante amistad con Alemania lo que hizo que su único lazo en ese periodo de tiempo fuera Antonio. Así fue como constantemente visitaba al español para que se uniera a la guerra... pero bueno, en realidad solo quería una escusa para ir a visitarlo.

A pesar de su soledad y penas que traía consigo aún se sumaba otra molestia: La mafia. Constantemente Lovino tenía que pelear con ellos para que no tomaran el control y era algo que realmente lo dejaba exahusto.

Cuando la 2 guerra acabo y pasaron unos años todo parecía volverse más tranquilo y fue uno de esos días en los que Antonio se le declaró. ¿Cuanto había esperado por ese momento? ¿Cuantas veces habia ayudado a España? ¿Cuantas veces lo había visitado y enojado con él porque no entendía sus sentimientos?

_"C-Cuanto tardaste en decirlo... C-Creí que ya nunca lo pedirías... b-bastardo..."_

Y así fue como empezó una divertida relación.

A pesar de las constantes peleas y enojos ambos se entendían y complementaban muy bien. Lovino al fin se sentía querido, después de tantas noches y horas completamente solo, después de soportar todas las burlas y aguantar las ganas de llorar mientras moría por dentro, Antonio... Antonio le había demostrado que incluso una persona como el podía llegar a ser amado. No sabía con certeza cuantas veces había pensado que el amor era solo cosa de debiles y que realmente no existía... o por lo menos no para una persona como él... Y ahora se encontraba saliendo con Antonio, la persona que lo ayudo a crecer y lo había acompañado toda su vida hasta ahora.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que realmente los cuentos de hadas no existen.

Un día en que supuestamente tendria una importante reunión con Feliciano esta se aplazó y decidió ir a darle una sorpresa visitando al español sin avisar... Pero la verdadera sorpresa se la llevo él.

Entrando sigilosamente con la copia de llaves que le había dado Antonio camino lentamente por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación del mayor, abrió la puerta y aún con los ojos cerrados habló.

_"Oye bastardo... N-No es como si te extrañase, pero la reunión se aplazó para la próxima semana así que decidí hacerte una corta visita... konoyaro"_

Pero rápidamente su orgullosa sonrisa desapareció de sus labios cuando sus parpados de abrieron.

Cuatro pares de ojos verdes lo miraban asombrados y nerviosos desde la cama, el castaño trató de apartarse rápidamente de la cama y correr hasta el italiano para excusarse, pero el rubio lo jalo hacia el y no lo dejo marchar mientras sonreía divertido al menor diciendole "Es mío".

Antes de que cualquier palabra pudiera ser pronunciada Lovino salió corriendo del lugar volviendo a su hogar y encerrandose en su habitación.

¿Que había hecho mal? ¿Era real lo que había visto o solo un sueño?

Pero él lo sabía. Sabía que era tan real como las lágrimas que ahora recorrían sus mejillas.

En el fondo siempre había pensado que Antonio nunca llegaría amarlo tanto como el lo amaba... pero... ¿Engañarlo? ¿Y con el rubio ese? ¿Que no estaba con aquel tipo del nuevo continente? No entendia nada, todo era un caos. De lo único que estaba seguro era que Antonio lo engañaba con el chico ingles quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo y que realmente había estado en lo cierto.

Los cuentos de hada no existen.

El amor no existe.

O por lo menos no para una persona como él.

¿Cómo... ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar alguna vez que realmente el podría llegar a ser amado?

_"Bueno... no lo culpo... de seguro estar conmigo es tan solo una molestia"_

Aún con su fuerte caracter fue una perdida que no pudo superar.

Pasaban los días, semanas y meses en los que los constantes golpes en la puerta de su habitación se hacían mas habituales. Su hermano estaba realmente preocupado no había nadie vigilando el sur del pais y la mafia ya habia empezado a hacer sus movimientos. Varios paises que él creía que nunca se preocuparían por el también venían a verlo y tratar de conversar con él, al parecer Feliciano estaba tratando de hacer una campaña para poder ayudarlo... La mayoría de sus conocidos lo visitaba... menos uno...

Antonio.

Las cosas siguieron empeorando, la mafia ya había tomado parte importante de Italia del sur y él aún no se resignaba a salir, ¿Por qué no lo dejaban desaparecer y ya? Siempre supo que sería mejor si su hermano tomara el control de toda Italia ¿Por qué no lo hacía y lo dejaba en paz de una vez?

Entre sus constantes visitas hubo una sola con la que hablaba. La pequeña Liechtenstein.

Por alguna razón, la dulcura en sus palabras y la pureza que emanaban lo hacían sentirse seguro, en el fondo, sabía que ella sería incapaz de lastimar a cualquier criatura viviente. Poco a poco se fue mejorando un poco, recibía y aceptaba la comida que le ofrecían y pasaba largos ratos de charla con la muchacha... ¿Tal vez se habría enamorado de nuevo? ¿Sería que el destino le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad? ¿Y que pasaría si volvía a ocurrir lo mismo? No, no pasaría. Sabía que ella jamás le haría daño.

Pero si realmente le gustaba ella... ¿Que eran esas punzadas de dolor en su pecho? ¿Acaso la herida de Antonio era tan grande que no le permitiría amar a nadie más?

Pero todo ese sentimiento se desvaneció tan pronto como llego, un día en una de sus conversaciónes la muchacha le comentó sobre su hermano, del como la había salvado y como ella se había enamorado profundamente de él aunque sabía que el sentimiento no era correspondido.

Al principio Lovino se enfadó y ni siquiera le importo, él realmente quería que ella fuera suya, aunque estuviera con Suiza... Pero luego recordo que aunque no era igual, sería parecido a lo que le hizo Antonio.

Al final terminó odiandose a si mismo.

Nuevamente no volvió a hablar con nadie ignorando los ruegos de la chica que aún lo iba a visitar, volvió a rechazar la comida y se quedó encerrado en su habitación, haciendo lo único que podia hacer.

Seguir amando a Antonio.

Aunque ya habían pasado varios meses, años quizas, la herida en su pecho no se iba, con el paso del tiempo entendió también que nunca se habia enamorado de la muchacha de rubios cabellos, si no que tan solo la veía como un reemplazo para su no correspondido amor.

Se odiaba a él mismo y también odiaba a Antonio.

¿Como podía haberlo llegado a amar tanto?

¿Por qué a él?

¿Por qué lo había traicionado?

¿Tan... ¿Tan patético e insoportable era para el español?

Y sin embargo...

¿Por qué aún lo seguía amando?

¿Por qué aún permanecía ese dolor en su pecho?

Entonces lo entendió.

Al tratar de alejarse de todos y formar un único lazo con Antonio este fue robandose todo de él.

Se robo su felicidad, su pena, su tristeza, su odio, su amor.

Todo... todo en él le pertenecía a Antonio.

Y a él ni siquiera le importaba.

A estas alturas Lovino solo esta echado en su cama enfermo, anémico, mirando fijamente a la puerta esperando que el español entre con la copias de llave que poseía.

Pero sabía que esto jamás ocurriría.

Si aún le importara algo al menos le hubiera pasado las llaves su hermano para que lo sacaran de ahí.

Pero no.

Simplemente seguía echado en su cama sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, la mafia se había hecho ya con todo su territorio y el se desvanecía lentamente...

_"Antonio... ¿Donde estás Antonio? No te guardo ningún tipo de rencor... supongo que realmente debo de ser insoportable como para estar al lado de una persona... Yo... Yo solo quería que me llegaras a amar un poco de lo que te amo, con tan solo eso era felíz... Pero ahora... y en mi estado... Seria realmente felíz si tan solo te resignaras a venir a verme y poder observar tu rostro una vez más antes de desaparecer"._

* * *

_**buenoo~ eso es todo..algún reviews?**_


End file.
